


Lights Out

by onesec



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesec/pseuds/onesec
Summary: RK900 studies his face with complete seriousness. “What wasyourfather like, Detective Reed?” He winces when Gavin taps a couple sparks onto his bare arm."None of your fuckin’ business.”





	Lights Out

At midnight, on the dot, RK900 appears outside Gavin’s bedroom door. Gavin sees his shadow creeping into the sliver of light coming from the hallway. He appears to watch Gavin for a moment, and, pretending to sleep, one eye cracked, Gavin watches him.

The door opens further, and the shadow deepens. A floorboard squeaks faintly underneath the bedroom rug. Gavin anticipates the large hand that grasps his thigh through the covers, squeezing. “Why are you still awake?”

“Can’t sleep,” murmurs Gavin. “‘M’not tired.”

The hand travels steadily towards Gavin's hip. It knows its way around. RK900 relies on thermal imaging to pick up on targets through walls and in unlit spaces. Gavin lets his knees fall open, and RK900 pauses as his sensors detect the outline of Gavin’s cock beneath the blanket. Gavin smirks. “You gonna read me a bedtime story?”

“It’s too late for that.” RK900’s voice is low and quiet. The mod Gavin clumsily bolted onto RK900’s existing software has molded the android’s steely manner into something gentler, more attentive. Gavin doesn’t know shit about computers, and even less about androids, but he’ll readily dodge viruses on shady websites to get his fix. RK900 explores the shape of Gavin’s dick with his fingers, tracing its heat signature. “How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?”

Gavin swallows. "Okay.”

Without warning, RK900 whips the blankets back. Gavin flinches in the cold air. He only has a t-shirt on, his favorite; soft marl cotton, so big he could drown in it. The tip of his cock is already wet. The side of the bed dips, and a solid weight settles itself over Gavin’s knees. By the feel of things, RK900 is also partially undressed. It's a tailor made scenario, hand-picked by Gavin from the online form; Daddy is paying him a nighttime visit, hot and ready for him. Daddy, who pictures Gavin when he fucks his wife. Daddy, who can’t keep his hands off Gavin when they’re finally alone together.

_“Who is ‘Daddy’?” ponders RK900._

_Gavin ashes his cigarette into a mug on the nightstand. “Doesn’t matter.” He toys idly with the sticky hair on his stomach, trying to stay blissed out even though the bubble’s already burst._

_RK900 studies his face with complete seriousness. “What was_ your _father like, Detective Reed?” He winces when Gavin taps a couple sparks onto his bare arm._

_"None of your fuckin’ business.”_

RK900 has Gavin’s backside in his lap. He spreads him one-handed and spears his hole with three slick fingers. Gavin whimpers. He doesn’t expect it. He never does. RK900 is disconcertingly creative for a stone cold machine. Sometimes RK900 stops stretching Gavin to tease his dick, tugging it in brief passes before pinching and flicking his nipples.

“Daddy,” Gavin murmurs, fumbling the word. It’s not easy to get it out. “Daddy, fuck me.”

Occupied, RK900 doesn't reply.

“I can't hold on," Gavin continues, squirming eagerly, every inch the brat he’s pretending to be. “I want your cock, Daddy, please--”

He can feel it now, in the dark. It’s thick, heavy, the shaft pressed along his inner thigh. RK900’s dick gets hard at will. He doesn’t flag until he feels like it. He could keep fucking Gavin forever if he wanted to. Gavin worms his hand between them and drags RK900’s cock through the tight circle of his fingers. He can barely fit his hand around it. “Fuck me, Daddy,” he snarls, panting, excited by how hot this is getting him. “Give it to me.”

This does the trick. RK900 pulls him off of his lap and covers him with his body, bending him in half, pinning him to the mattress. “Be a good boy and ask me nicely.”

God, that voice. Gavin thinks about it every hour they're apart. He's a mess. “Please... Daddy.”

“Please what?”

“Please, give me your cock. I want it inside me.”

RK900 nods slowly, but says nothing more. His breath breaks over Gavin’s face in harsh, even bursts. The hallway light reveals the coating of Gavin’s sweat on his bare skin. There is a dull, shiny handprint standing out on his left pectoral. Gavin smears a matching one on his right pec when RK900 lifts up and sinks his cock inside him.

There is a pause; a little breathing room in the code to allow users to customize the experience. It's a process. Getting an android to fuck is like getting a dog to do a trick. "C'mon," grunts Gavin. "I want it fast." He swears loudly when RK900 immediately starts thrusting, hammering into him until he bottoms out. It’s not an easy fit, but Gavin wouldn't have it any other way. The bed frame jounces and clunks against the bare brick wall. "God!" Gavin shouts. " _Shit!_ " He’s past blasting music or putting the TV on to disguise what he’s doing. Fuck everybody else.

He's already close. He's been on the edge since he stumbled through the front door and into the shower. Work is killing him. He needs relief. RK900's cock is feeding him with intense, needling pleasure. His asshole is being pounded into a formless pool of nerve endings. Wet, bruised, raw as a live wire. They don't kiss. RK900's face hovers over his. Their noses bump against each other. He is cataloging Gavin's expressions, testing what angle makes him moan the loudest. "You like it, Daddy?" Gavin says, fingers sliding through the fine hair on the nape of RK900's neck.

"Yes," RK900 replies. His brow is furrowed with concentration. "Your tight little body grips Daddy's cock so well." It sounds rehearsed-- _duh_ \-- but Gavin'll take it. The mod came with over two thousand different phrases. He's yet to hear them all. "So tight," the android reiterates. It's not a lie-- Gavin really is almost too small for RK900. Every inward slide is like a punch in the gut. Every outward stroke yanks him off the bed. Gavin can't do anything but take it, one arm flung over his face. He runs headlong into orgasm before he even sees it coming, one particularly rough thrust catching his prostate and sending it all boiling over. His cock spurts, untouched, as RK900 pushes him open all the way one last time, deeper, deeper deeper-- he thrusts once into Gavin's core, with ragged finality, and spends a few moments locked in position, his cock pulsing mechanically as it ejects the standard few millilitres of semen. When he finally pulls out, his girth leaves behind a full, satisfying ache. Gavin feels the prickle of semen on his tailbone.

Gavin allows himself to be wiped down with the edge of his own t-shirt. He twitches when RK900 reaches his sensitive dick. The android wipes its diminishing length steadily, deliberately, sliding down behind the balls to nurse Gavin’s hole for good measure, a finger slipping inside to milk him after each deft stroke of the fabric. He makes the orgasm stretch on and on. Gavin can only lie there and tremble, numb, nerves tingling from his toes to the roof of his mouth. This is what it feels like to be taken care of.

Once this is over, the mattress rocks as RK900 withdraws altogether, lowering Gavin's legs and pulling the blankets over him. “Goodnight, Gavin," he says. He strokes Gavin’s hair. "Sleep well."

Gavin feels so wonderfully warm. Unspooled. He closes his eyes, already drifting off. “‘Night, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spiritual sequel of sorts to my fic 'Cross Contamination'. This is also my first time writing daddy kink. What other depravities will this fandom get me into?!  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
